


The Doll

by Saki (Albione)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Armie is Armie, Crack, M/M, Shibari, Timmy is a pest, light dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albione/pseuds/Saki
Summary: Armie cannot resist the Timmy doll; Timmy cannot resist surprising Armie; Liz always knows when something is going on and Evelyn just wants a G&TThe usual mess in Charmie world





	The Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this hastily written crack full errors, but I just had the vision of Armie opening the box with the Timmy doll inside. The rest is my usual perverse sense of humour, but this time Armie gets some love...  
> In my mind Timmy calls Armie Tigger.

London

The young delivery man handed the parcel to Armie and shoved a device under his nose. “Just sign here mate”  
As soon as Armie closed the door and walked back into the living room he started to hum; carefully opening the package he pulled out the most ugly doll ever created.  
“Here you are Timmy, we are going to have fun the two of us!”  
The puppet stared blankly back at Armie, the sequined harness it was wearing sparkling as it was carefully placed onto the coffee table.  
Armie placed long red ribbons next to it, he had thought about the colour of the ribbons; on Timmy’s pale skin, black would have been perfect, but since he had no intention of taking off the puppet’s clothes, the sequined harness was the only reason he had bought it, red it had to be.  
But what should he start with? The Kikkou? Ebi? M? Just thinking of Timmy’s legs spread wide hanging from the ceiling made Armie hard.

As Armie was carefully creating a splendid diamond pattern along the puppet’s back, he was distracted by the ugly face. He needed to cover it somehow, but he did not want to suffocate Timmy. He found some white gauze and carefully tied it over the puppet’s face. The effect of the shibari with the covered face was so overwelmingly erotic that Armie pulled down his pants and boxers and started to grip his dick. 

In that moment his phone started to sing “Ding Dong the Witch is Dead”. Armie sighed and picked up the call.

“Husband, we have a problem, Michael has just taken 150,000 dollars from our account! Did you pay him? Were you yachting when in Nice last week?”  
“Damnation!” Armie thought, he had paid Michael, who had bought the doll on his behalf, from the wrong account! Not the secret trust his father had set up for him, but his normal one.  
“Sorry wife, it was meant to be a surprise… You know I was a bit uncooperative for our anniversary, I just wanted to make up for it…” Armie’s voice was sweet and low, showing what a fantastic actor he could be.  
He needed to pop into Harrods and pick something up before Elizabeth arrived in London at the end of the month.

Los Angeles

Evelyn was sitting at her desk and looking at the gossip websites and wanted to cry.  
“Bradly on a boy’s night out after split”  
“Bradly seems happy with the boys without Irina”  
Was pouring oneself a gin and tonic before midday really a crime she wondered?  
Why did she ever think working in public relations was a good idea?  
Just as she took her first sip of the drink the imperial march was blaring from her phone.  
She took a deep sip before answering  
“Hi Liz…”  
“Where is the twink?”  
“Liz, how many times do I have to tell you? Timmy is also my client, and you shouldn't refer to him like that!”  
“Evelyn, husband is acting weird, where is the twink?”  
“Weird in what way?” Evelyn nervously opened an app on her i-pad  
“Spending a large amount of money on me, that is the red flag of guilty conscience!”  
Evelyn looked at the map on her screen and smiled as she saw the little blue dot stable in the centre of Budapest.  
“Liz, do not worry, Timmy is in Budapest.” The tracking device on Timmy’s phone had been Brian’s idea, and it made life so easy.

London

Armie stood pantless in the middle of his living room, his erection deflated as soon as Liz called, and he could feel the puppet glaring at him, trussed as a Japanese turkey.  
Sighing he got dressed, he needed to find an expensive gift and warn Michael about Liz, she would harass him until she got an answer.

As he opened his front door, feeling very sorry for himself, he walked into a person standing at his doorstep. A tall lanky man dressed in black, wearing a cap covering his face and sunglasses even if it had been raining all day..  
“Mother was right” Armie thought “I am going to be stabbed in Londonistan!”

“Arms, hurry let me in before anybody sees me!”  
“Timmy you nearly gave me a heart attack! What are you doing here?”  
As soon as he was in the house Timmy took off his cap and shook his head, his curls bouncing freely around him.  
Armie’s dick perked up again.  
“I came to see you Tigger, why else?”  
Armie crushed Timmy into a hug “Missed you honey badger…” he whispered.  
Their kiss was urgent and rough, Armie almost picked Timmy up and started to walk towards the bedroom, but bumped against the coffee table and almost tripped.

Timmy slipped out of Armie’s embrace and looked down at the tied up doll.  
“What is that?” His tone tone was steely, his eyes narrowed and darkened.  
“I missed you so much, that I started practicing on a doll…”  
“I recognize that monstrosity, it is that puppet, isn’t it? It has the bib!”  
“Harness” Armie muttered under his breath, but Timmy ignored him.  
“You bought that demon doll and then covered it’s face while tying it up? I know you are sick, but..”  
Armie looked down at his feet, “I thought you liked me being sick…” he mumbled.  
Timmy couldn't help smiling, how such a large man could look like a school boy being told off always surprised him; but it was so pleasurable to torment him.  
“I do like you being sick Arms, but not you having fantasises of suffocating me.”  
Timmy turned towards the door and for a moment Armie was afraid he was going to leave, but he was just picking up his rucksack.

“You know what Hungary is famous for Armie?”  
Timmy’s voice had that sweet tone that always meant trouble.  
“Liszt? Goulash?” Armie was sure he would not like where the conversation was going.  
“Horses” Timmy replied as he pulled out a black leather crop and started to slowly whip the air with it.  
Armie’s eyes followed the crop’s movement, hypnotized by the possibilities.  
“I think Tigger boy needs to be disciplined…” Timmy smirked.

Armie lay on the bed on his stomach, he was hurting everywhere but was sated. Timmy had sucked him, fucked him and whipped him. Feeling Timmy’s tongue pressing against his hole created an unbelievable pleasure as his muscles’ movements brought a stinging sensation to the welts on his buttocks.

Timmy was kneeling above him, pink phone in hand, photographing the criss cross of bright pink lines decorating Armie’s fine ass.  
Armie turned his head to look at him. “I thought you broke your pink phone…”  
“That’s what everyone thinks” Timmy smirked “So Tigger, where are the ropes? Your turn to tie me up!”  
Armie sat up immediately, ignoring the pain caused by the contact of his ass on the bed.

Los Angeles

Evelyn had just finished her third gin and tonic and had sent out a few “No comments” to various news agencies about Bradley.  
She casually checked Timmy’s tracker and looked in horror as the blue dot moved rapidly away from the city towards open countryside.  
“Little shit!” she hissed; she had been played.

Budapest

The refuse dumper 23765, that had collected the waste bins from the city centre, arrived to the central refuse facility. It slowly deposited its contents into a large mountain of trash.  
Among the items, an unloved large black i-phone x.


End file.
